Glitter in the Library
by Bob the Third
Summary: Hogwarts AU Alec is a Gryffindor and Magnus a Ravenclaw. Alec is working in the library when Magnus comes over and all of a sudden he becomes very distracted. From there Alec sees him everywhere. slash fiction
1. Chapter 1

**_Glitter in the Library_**

 ** _Please be nice this is my first ever FanFiction._**

 ** _The characters in this belong to Cassandra Clare_**

 ** _Everything J.K. Rowling_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 1: Why is glitter so distracting?**

The library was normally a good place for Alec to work in; it was quiet, especially compared to the Gryffindor common room; no one bothered him and if he got "his" table (right at the back of the library between two bookshelves that no one seems to use) he can spread his papers around him in an organised chaos that no one else seems to understand. Alec was normally a very tidy person but when it came to studying mess was the way forward. It was one of those days where every teacher had given them 2 scrolls of parchment due within the next week.

 _Why is ancient runes a thing?_ Alec thinks to himself while staring at his runes dictionary, _maybe if I move onto my Defence Against the Dark Arts work and come back to Ancient Runes work I'll be on a roll and ill get it done quicker._ Alec reaches into his bag to bring out his DADA work, quickly realising that he'd left it in his dorm with the plan to do it tomorrow, _damn!_

Too distracted cursing himself for actually trying to organise his work, vowing never to again, he doesn't notice the figure coming towards him and jumps when he hears a cough coming from behind him. Causing him to turn round to see where it came from, apparently it had come from a very striking Ravenclaw.

"Sorry" though his voice sounded sincere with apology, the shaking shoulders and reddening of the cheeks and giant grin said differently.

"N. its fine, my fault for being distracted…." Alec stopped himself. He'd stuttered, Alec never stuttered he was always composed and calm. He was known as the strong, silent (or as his friends would describe him "brooding", to which Alec would point out that he wasn't a 19th century protagonist from a gothic novel), dark haired Gryffindor quidditch player. Alec also realised that he was grinning back at this guy, why was he grinning? _Stop grinning, you're not Simon. Simons the smiley one, Jace smoulders and you brood._ But he couldn't help himself something about this guy in front of him, with his yellowy-green eyes that were currently looking amused in Alec's direction, black hair that swept up and was somehow managing to defy gravity and seemed to be sparkling, _is that glitter_?

Alec blinked, then blinked again, and once more. How long had he been staring, it hadn't been that long had it? Please say it hadn't been that long.

"Umm…." Alec felt like he needed to cough just to give himself time to try and come up with a sentence with actually words and not sounds. "Do you need one of the books from this section?"

"I was hoping to sit down actually, Pincey-Kins can't see this far back."

"Pincey-Kins?"

"It's my pet name for her," his grin widened at this, if that was possible.

"You've given a pet name to the librarian?" Alec had snapped out of his haze and was staring at the stranger with an eyebrow raised as a way of asking if this man was mad.

"It's one of those nicknames that you know the person hates so you use it just to annoy them, you get what I mean?" With two siblings around his age Alec knew exactly what he meant. "You going to let me sit down? This bag is very heavy and my feet are aching from standing here while you stared at the awesomeness that is me." He swept his hands in a motion from his head down to his feet. Alec's eyes decided to follow this motion.

Alec blushed, _crap he'd noticed,_ it wasn't a subtle blush either, it was the kind that was in your face and neck.

"Yeah…sure…just a sec." That's when Alec noticed how messy his mess was. He had parchment all over the table, he had some on the other chair and unless he wanted a stranger to sit on his work he'd need to move them, and papers spread all across the table. How can one person accumulate so much mess? And for one subject? And in such a short period of time.

Alec really wish he knew a spell that would neatly pile up your paper. Instead he swept the papers into his arms and held them between his two hands, Merlin he looked like such an idiot! He slowly turned to look at the Ravenclaw who had managed to fluster the unflusterable Alec Lightwood.

"I love your organisational skills, top notch"

 _Why is he still standing?_

"I'm guessing as a Ravenclaw all your work is organised in neat piles with subjects in alphabetical order"

 _Yes! Not one stutter!_

"Neat piles yes but not alphabetical, I keep then in the order I have the lessons."

Alec had to laugh, why was this guy so easy to talk to? Alec was normally awkward around people when he first met them.

"Alec Lightwood," holding out his hand.

"Magnus Bane," Magnus replies as he sat down in the chair, "I know who you are, Gryffindors' number one beater." Once he'd sat down he took Alec's hand.

To say Alec's hand tingled when Magnus took it would be an understatement, it was more like a jolt that went right up his arm and made his brain fuzzy, made worse by looking into Magnus' eyes.

 _How long is a socially acceptable handshake? And when you stop shaking hands does that mean you're just holding hands? Wow he has pretty eyes._

 _Hope you like the story :D_

 _Im hoping to try and make this a long story_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Glitter in the library_**

 **Thank you for the support that Chapter 1 it made me so happy :D**

 **This chapters a bit longer than the first one**

 **Also thank you to my friend Vicky for proof reading**

 **Again nothing belongs to me, except for the terrible puns**

 **Chapter 2: Why are these tables so small?**

So Alec found himself sat at one of the library tables with a very distracting and good looking Ravenclaw with two thoughts:

 _Why are these library tables so small?_

 _Why is this guy wearing glitter and how does he still look manly? Even Jace wouldn't look manly wearing glitter._

The Hogwarts library tables were not known for being large, they had to be big enough to fit between two bookshelves. There were other tables that where bigger for group study but the ones between the bookshelves were more private and good when you needed to be by yourself to finish Ancient Runes work and bang your head against the table in frustration because _screw ancient runes!_

How was this guy making him so nervous, where had the composed Alec gone? When he'd first seen Magnus that Alec had gone, poof, bye bye!

 _Calm yourself Alec! This guy just needed to sit at a table and work, he's probably fine and getting on with his work!_

Alec starts to turn his head to look at the cause of his distraction….

 _STOP! Don't look! If you do he might spot you, then what?_

The amount of force he used to turn his head must have been large but he couldn't be sure, but it was enough for his arm to move and knock over his ink well….all over Magnus.

 _Really? Why am I acting so weird? I'm making Simon look smooth!_

"I.I.I'm so sorry! Shit!"

To say Alec was panicking would be like describing the Battle of Hogwarts a small misunderstanding.

Alec expected Magnus to be angry, _why shouldn't he be? Some idiot has managed to cover his work in black ink._ Except he wasn't, he was laughing, and not quiet laughter, the kind of laughter that reverberates around a room.

"Your Gryffindor's number one beater? I'd love to see the people you beat in try outs?" He'd thrown his head and was sweeping his hand through his hair. Alec expected to see glitter fall out but it seemed to be a part of Magnus' hair, it really was mesmerising, _like stars….did I really just think that?...I'm so screwed._

"I accidentally hit the ball in their direction, I got the position because I literally knocked out the competition." He did the crooked smile that Izzy said made the girls around the school swoon, _what is it with her and her 19_ _th_ _century literary references?_ Suffice to say Magnus didn't swoon, but he did smile back.

For a short while they just stared smiling at each other. There was something captivating about Magnus. It could be the relaxed aura that came of him, or the way he wore his uniform; with his tie loose and top 3 buttons undone; his wing tip shoes and then there was the hair and eye make-up. The guy just screamed style, and it was obvious he knew it.

"So Ancient Runes, do you love it or hate it? There is no middle ground when it comes to that lesson."

"I hate it! I don't understand how anyone can find it interesting."

"I for one, do find it interesting, it's one of the reasons Babs loves me. I'm the only one awake by the end of the lesson."

"You call Proffessor Bathsheda Babbling Babs?"

"I told you every teacher gets a nickname, makes them more approachable."

Alec has to shake his head at this. _How is this guy so laid back about everything? Subjects, teachers, me covering him in black ink._

"I happened to get an O in Runes during my O.W.L.S, want some help?"

"You're offering me" dramatically placing a hand on his chest in pretend shock, _wtf am I doing? "_ the person who covered you in black ink, help?"

"Well Alexander you are lucky in two ways. One: black happens to be my colour, plus we have magic.." on this he flicked his wrist and the ink was cleared from himself and the work, _why didn't I think of doing that? And I'm pretty sure his colour is glitter._

"Secondly: there's something about you and it's not just that your cute, so if I help you we no longer have to sit in awkward silence while you stare at you work, obviously having a debate with yourself, resulting in you lashing out at your poor ink well." He paused to pick it up, as a way of emphasising his point. "It also means I can spend more time with you and we can get to know each other better and you won't lash out at any more stationary."

Alec couldn't help himself, he'd become comfortable around Magnus, but that comment knocked him. Magnus had obviously been watching him, so he obviously felt something as well. So Alec took a breath and another and one more for luck.

"So you're doing this for the sake of my ink well?"

"It obviously needs protecting from you, and you quill could be your next victim."

"I was eyeing the parchment, you can do more with it: screw it up, rip it."

"You're a danger to stationary everywhere, I'm not leaving till you've finished your runes and I know there safe."

There was a pause where they just smiled at each other, then they both started laughing at how ridiculous they sounded, they stopped when they heard Pincey-Kins SHUSH!

They then worked through Alec's work, not that Alec was paying any attention, only when he had to write something down, all he could think was, _how is this happening, and a cute guy is tutoring me? A guy who told me he wants to spend time with me" THANK YOU ANCIENT RUNES AND BABS!_

"And we're done! Well done Alexander."

It had taken them 2 hours to finish the work, but Alec didn't think Babs had given them enough. "You did most of it, I just wrote down what you told me to."

Magnus chuckled at this, "I had noticed that actually."

 _How does he make me blush so much? I never blush. I'm not a 19_ _th_ _century hero I'm more like the damsel, I'll be swooning soon._

"It's almost curfew we should get going. Thank you for your help, Proffessor Bathsheda's going to be shocked by my jump in mark." He started to pack his stuff up, slower than he normally would, he's going to drag this out as much as he can.

"Her names Babs Alexander," he'd already packed away his things when he'd decided to

Alec couldn't helping smiling at that as "To you maybe."

They talked all the way through the castle, about nothing in particular. Alec hadn't smiled this much in a long time and he was loving it. Alec doesn't know if Magnus did it purposefully but they walked together all the way to the Gryffindor tower entrance.

"I hope to see you around." And he meant it, he was going to see Magnus as much as he could, _but not in a stalkery way!_

"You will, I'll make sure of it." With that Magnus turned on his heel and walked back in the direction they had previously come, _how far away is the Ravencla_ w tower?

Alec was too busy watching the receding figure of the person who was going to be his every thought for who knows how long to hear the portrait behind him open.

"And where have you been since dinner big brother?"

 **Thank you for reading and please leave comments with hints etc**

 **Anything is helpful**

 **Time to write chapter 3**


	3. What was going through Magnus' head?

**Thank you for all the support this story is getting! It's completely surprised me.**

 **This chapters from the perspective of Magnus**

 **The dialogue between Magnus and Alec was copy and pasted from chapter one as a way of completely mirroring chapter 1.**

 **The idea to it from Magnus' perspective and for me to write a longer chapter came from Valeria27, so a big thank you to you for giving me the idea.**

 **Chapter 3:** **What was going through Magnus' head?**

To say Magnus thought Alec was cute was an understatement. Ever since he'd spotted Alec on the Hogwarts express the month before when they were both at the trolley he'd spotted him everywhere. From in the corridor, to great hall, to the bathroom.

One month ago

The recognisable voice echoed through the carriage, "ANYTHING OFF THE TROLLEY."

This was followed by the sound of compartment doors sliding open, students all wanting sweets of pasties for the long journey from London up to Scotland.

"Don't you dare buy those infernal beans Bane!"

"But its tradition!" Magnus gave Ragnor his best puppy dog eyes and pouty mouth.

 **And the fear on your face makes it all worth it.**

The "tradition" had started in the second year when Magnus had bought them as a "present" for Ragnor. Since then he'd bought Ragnor a box every year.

Sliding open the compartment open Magnus had a mischievous smile on his face and the full intention of buying his dear friend the traditional gift.

 **For myself I think I'll buy a chocolate frog, a pumpkin pasty, droobles and cauldron cakes.**

Magnus was too busy planning out what he was going to buy to notice the two guys from the opposite carriage walking into the corridor at the same time as him. He walked straight into the tall blonde one who gave him a sarcastic smirk, **it's a good thing you're cute! Or I'd hex that smirk away.**

The blonde was cute but when Magnus got a closer at the person he was with he got a tingle down his spine, his breath caught and his cheeks grew hot, **who are you?** He quickly turned around and re-entered his compartment and closed the door.

"Where are my sweets?"

"Uhmm, you go!" He shoved the money towards Ragnor who took it, looking confused and worried towards his best friend, then left the compartment leaving Magnus to his thoughts.

 **Who was that guy? How have I never seen him before? An angel like that cannot be in the same building as Magnus and he not know.**

Then something clicked in his mind, his confusion clearing, he did know that tall stranger, he was Gryffindor's main beater, Alec Lightwood.

 **How did I never notice what he looked like?**

 **Maybe because every time you've had a chance to see him he was flying in the air!**

 **True, but still someone who looks must be gorgeous at any altitude.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm screwed aren't I?**

 **Weird choice of words but yes!**

This inner conversation went on till Ragnor came back into the compartment, snapping Magnus back into reality.

"Someone's deep in thought. Has this got anything to be a certain Gryffindor beater currently in the corridor?"

" did you?..."

"Elementary my dear Bane!"

"Ragnor…"

"I watched you walk into Jace, smooth by the way, then you re-entered our little cubby all flustered. Jace is not your type, but Alec, now he is."

"Smart arse." But he had to smile, Ragnor was his best friend and he really did know him.

The rest of the month was made up of Magnus finding out anything he could about the angelic Alec Lightwood.

The great hall was a good place to watch the subject of his thoughts. From his seat at the Ravenclaw table he had a perfect view. Alec was sat with his arm draped around a very pretty girl with long dark brown hair, after asking one of the fifth year Ravenclaw who she was he was informed the girl was Isabelle Lightwood.

He gained most of his information this way, the Lightwoods were apparently very popular in their year. By the end of the month, Magnus found out how close the Lightwoods were and how protective they were, he also found out how scary Isabelle could be…

The morning before the library

Magnus had been coming out of potions when Ragnor pointed towards a very angry looking Gryffindor. She was staring right at Magnus Bane and when he made eye contact she gave him a signal to follow and started walking away.

 **It's been a good life.**

"It's been nice knowing you friend."

Magnus gulped and followed.

He found Isabelle inside an empty classroom looking straight at him.

 **If looks could kill I'd be well and truly dead.**

"Last time someone dragged me into a classroom it was very enjoyable, I'm guessing that's not why where here." His attempt to defuse the tension was not successful, Isabelle just stood staring at him.

"Why are you asking around about my big brother!?"

"I'm guessing you already know the answer to that question Miss Lightwood." He wasn't going to give away any sign that he was slightly scared of her.

She made a "humph" kind of noise as a yes, "I've heard about you Magnus, about you and the girl from Beauxbatons and the boy from Durmstrang. I don't want anyone to hurt my brother, by dating him then throwing him away for the next catch."

 **"** I don't plan on using your brother for anything like that! I'd like to date him! I know the rumours about me and how I jump from relationship to fling to relationship but Alec is different. I've never spoken to him but he's unlocked something I've kept hidden."

 **Well that was unexpected.**

He was breathing heavily he'd hadn't said anything like that before, not even to Ragnor. Magnus knew his feelings for Alec had come out of nowhere and he had no reason to expect anything, but he really did care about Alec.

Isabelle was looking at him differently now, like he was a riddle she couldn't quite figure out.

"Why do I believe you?"

"I don't know, you might be the first though."

"If you genuinely want to get to know Alec…"

"I really do."

"Then you'll find him at the back of the library most nights."

She was smiling at him now.

 **Is there whole family gorgeous?**

"Why are you trusting me?"

"I think you're going to be perfect for my brother."

"Why?"

 **I've heard of mood swings but wow!**

"If he's unlocked something in you, maybe you will for him. I'm not going to lie its slightly strange you like him so much even though you've never spoken to him but we'll see what happens. If you hurt him I will hurt you and make you regret it!"

"I have no doubt about that."

Isabelle spent some time telling Magnus all the stuff she thought would be useful and they went on their separate ways.

 **If I don't get the brother at least I can be friends with Isabelle.**

Then he turned and headed to the library, butterfly's in his stomach and his hands sweating.

 **You're going to woo a boy not fight a dragon, you've done this before.**

But it had never meant this much before.

The library.

Alec was sat exactly where Isabelle said he was going to be. Magnus had nipped into the bathroom and retouched his make-up and hair, **if one is trying to catch the attention of ones crush, one must look their best.** For Magnus this meant glitter around his eyes and through his hair and his clothes as casual as they can be before he looks like homeless guy.

Now Magnus was a confident person and normally didn't second guess his action but when it came to how to get Alec's attention, who seemed to be rifling through his bag for something, he froze. He walked over to the table, **can they not afford bigger tables?** Alec didn't seem to have noticed Magnus approaching which gave Magnus time to think about what he could do, cough, grab the chair, irish dance, throw glitter in the air and shout "THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE IS HERE SHOWER ME WITH YOUR AFFECTION!"

 **That make be a bit too obvious!**

He went with the chair idea. **Gently does it….**

Fingers down the blackboard had nothing on the sound this chair made. The sound caught Alec's attention, making the guy jump out of his skin.

 **Oh shit…..** "sorry." Magnus was genuinely sorry but Alec had looked so adorable when he'd jumped that Magnus had found it slightly amusing, his face broke out into a giant grin but he was trying his hardest not to laugh.

 **He's much cute closer up.**

"N. its fine, my fault for being distracted…." Alec had originally looked slightly bewildered at first but when he finally looked back at Magnus his face broke out into a grin. They stood staring at each other for a while, **is he checking me out?** Alec's eyes seemed to trail up and down Magnus, if he knew he was doing this Magnus had no idea. **Checking out is a good thing right?**

The trance that Alec had been in was broken when he blinked three times. **Please don't ask me to leave! Please don't ask me to leave!** **Please don't ask me to leave!**

Alec didn't but he didn't offer him a seat either, "ummm…Do you need one of the books from this section?"

 **What section are we in?** Magnus always seemed to need books whenever Ragnor was going and asked him to get them for him.

 **Might as well go with the honest answer,** "I was hoping to sit down actually, Pincey-Kins can't see this far back."

"Pincey-Kins?"

"It's my pet name for her," his grin widened at this, if that was possible.

"You've given a pet name to the librarian?" Alec had snapped out of his haze and was staring at the stranger with an eyebrow raised as a way of asking of this man was mad.

"It's one of those nicknames that you know the person hates so you use it just to annoy them, you get what I mean?"

Apparently giving teachers nicknames was not a normal thing to do, **who knew?**

Magnus' bag started to get very heavy and Alec still hadn't offered him a seat, **has my presence broken him?**

"You going to let me sit down? This bag is very heavy and my feet are aching from standing here while you stared at the awesomeness that it me."

The blush that spread across Alec's face and neck showed that Magnus was having an effect on him as well as how flustered the famously composed and calm Gryffindor was acting, **this is going to be fun!**

"Yeah…sure…just a sec."

What happened next was enough to make Magnus think Alec was the most adorable being on the planet. The Gryffindor swept the papers into his arms and held them between his two hands. Magnus was to distracted by how cute Alec looked sat in his chair holding the papers horizontally in front of him like he was about to ask Magnus what he was holding.

"I love your organisational skills, top notch"

"I'm guessing as a Ravenclaw all your work is organised in neat piles with subjects in alphabetical order"

"Neat piles yes but not alphabetical, I keep then in the order I have the lessons."

This managed to make Alec laugh, he seemed to have become more composed than he was originally, **progress?** Not that Magnus really cared he was just enjoying joking with Alec. Something he thought would never happen.

Alec held out his hand as a way of polite introduction "Alec Lightwood."

"Magnus Bane," he finally sat down in the chair, "I know who you are, Gryffindors' number one beater." **And I've been asking about you for an entire month and you have a very terrifying but lovely younger sister.**

As soon as he takes Alecs hand he feels a shock run from his hand throughout his body, **well that's new.**

Magnus had heard a lot of people complain about the size of some of the library tables, he himself had once, but today the table was the perfect size. He was very close to Alec and their legs were close to touching. He could feel the warmth from Alec and he could smell what cologne he was wearing, **I thank the founders for these small tables.**

They'd been working for about an hour. Whenever he looked over at Alec he seemed to be glaring at his work **has he written anything?** But on closer looks Alec's lips seemed to be moving and he seemed to be having an argument with himself. His ink well was the victim of this argument. Magnus' work was covered and he could feel the ink drip down his leg.

"I.I.I'm so sorry! Shit!"

 **It's a good job he's cute.** If it had been anybody else he would have been very angry. But instead he just laughed and it echoed around the library.

"Your Gryffindor's number one beater? I'd love to see the people you beat in try outs?" He was finding the entire situation hilarious, he was worried he was going to make himself out to be an idiot but Alec had taken to that role perfectly, **a cute idiot you can't be angry at.**

Alec's response shocked him, he had expected him to blush and stutter another apology. "I accidentally hit the ball in their direction, I got the position because I literally knocked out the competition."

Magnus just smiled at this and Alec smiled back. What was it about the guy in front of him that made him want to smile? He could have stayed like this for a while but knew they couldn't and he wanted to get to know Alec more, not that smiling at him was unenjoyable.

"So Ancient Runes, do you love it or hate it? There is no middle ground when it comes to that lesson."

"I hate it! I don't understand how anyone can find it interesting."

"I for one, do find it interesting, it's one of the reasons Babs loves me. I'm the only one awake by the end of the lesson."

"You call Proffessor Bathsheda Babbling Babs?"

"I told you every teacher gets a nickname, makes them more approachable."

"I happened to get an O in Runes during my O.W.L.S, want some help?"

"You're offering me" Alec dramatically placing a hand on his chest in pretend shock, **_dork_** _"_ the person who covered you in black ink, help?"

"Well Alexander" When had he decided to call Alec, Alexander? "You are lucky in two ways. One: black happens to be my colour, plus we have magic..." With a dramatic swish of his wand he cleared away the ink off of him and his work.

"Secondly: there's something about you and it's not just that you're cute." This was becoming very clear to Magnus, Alec wasn't just another cute guy, Magnus had noticed it on the train and when he kept watching him around the school, but sitting with him in the library and talking to him this feeling was becoming stronger.

"So if I help you we no longer have to sit in awkward silence while you stare at you work, obviously having a debate with yourself, resulting in you lashing out at your poor ink well." He picked the ink well up, both to emphasise his point and to stop himself trying to reach out for Alec.

"It also means I can spend more time with you and we can get to know each other better and you won't lash out at any more stationary." The joke was his way of covering up how open he was being about wanting to get to know Alec.

"So you're doing this for the sake of my ink well?"

"It obviously needs protecting from you, and you quill could be your next victim."

"I was eyeing the parchment, you can do more with it: screw it up, rip it."

"You're a danger to stationary everywhere, I'm not leaving till you've finished your runes and I know there safe."

The ridiculousness of their conversation hit both of them at the same time and they both burst out laughing, it must have been loud as they heard Pincey-Kins SHUSH! Causing them both to calm down and get on with the work.

Magnus had never been happier for his natural talents at Ancient Runes, normally it was an annoyance when Ragnor would lower a pack of cauldron cakes infront of his face and ask for "help." Normally this "help" was Magnus telling him the answers and Ragnor writing it down, which is exactly what Alec was doing right now. But, unlike in Ragnor's case, it wasn't annoying Magnus and again unlike Ragnor, it took two hours, were it would normally take 45 minutes to an hour.

"And we're done! Well done Alexander." **Why hadn't Babs given them more work?**

"You did most of it, I just wrote down what you told me to."

Magnus chuckled at this, at least he was honest "I had noticed that actually."

"It's almost curfew we should get going. Thank you for your help, Proffessor Bathsheda's going to be shocked by my jump in mark." Alec started to pack his stuff up, it was a sad thing for Magnus to see, he'd packed his stuff already so all he could do was watch Alec pack his stuff up.

"Her names Babs Alexander,"

"To you maybe." Alec smiled at him and they both smiled all the way through the castle, **I think I'd like a walk to the Gryffindor tower.** He wasn't giving up his time with Alec until absolutely necessary.

"I hope to see you around." This one line made Magnus' smile become even wider and made him feel like he was floating

"You will, I'll make sure of it."

After this he turned and walked down the corridor he could feel Alec's eyes on his back and his smile never left his face. Once he was round the corner he put his back on the wall and slid down till he was sat on the floor. Closing his eyes he went through everything that had happened in the past three hours.

 **Please say he feels the same way, if he doesn't I don't know what I'd do.**

He was woken from his thought by the sound of Mrs Norris, "you couldn't just leave me here?" his answer was another "meow."

He picked himself and headed off to the Ravenclaw tower, smiling all the way.

 **Again i hope you liked it.**

 **I'm really enjoying writing this story so who knows how long its going to be.**


	4. what are you going to do?

**Sorry its been a while im back at uni**

 **Everything belongs to C.C or J.K.R**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 4: what are you going to do?**

 **Magnus**

As soon as Magnus got back to the Ravenclaw tower he grabbed Ragnor, who had been sat by the fire playing exploding snaps with one of the fifth years, and dragged him up to the seventh year room.

"Well that was rude. I was winning!"

"You were letting them win and don't try Raphael is on a strict girl only diet." **And I've tried.**

Magnus sat down on his bed and grinned like a mad man at Ragnor, waiting for him to ask what had happened.

"So Isabelle Lightwood didn't kill you."

"Nope."

"Are you going to explain to me why you grinning like you've been slipped The Elixir to Induce Euphoria?"

 **Should I give him a short version of what happened or the long version?**

Unfortunately for Ragnor Magnus gave him the long version, every detail was added from sound, smell, look and thought that Magnus had had. Magnus told his story with his eyes closed and once he finished he opened them and saw that Ragnor had brought out his copy of the Daily Prophet and wasn't really paying any attention?

"Hey!"

Ragnor closed his paper, folded it and put it down next to him. "So you finaly spoke to the love of your life? You should have gone with your idea to throw the glitter in the air, much more you, much more dramatic."

"It would have been a waste of glitter and I might not have had as long with him."

"That might be true but I still stand by the glitter idea. So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

Ragnor gave him a look that potrayed the message, and your considered a ladies/man man?

"What. Are. You. Going. To. Do?" Ragnor pronounced every word with emphasis hoping Magnus would get the message behind the question.

"I don't know, I hadn't thought that far ahead."

 **What does someone do in this situation?**

He got ready for bed thinking about scenarios of what would happen when he next saw Alec. When he was ready he got into bed and rested his head on his pillow.

"Ragnor?"

"Yes darling?"

"Do you think I have a chance with him?"

"From the detailed version you told me I'd say yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"YES!"

"Thanks Ragnor."

"Your welcome, now sleep!"

Magnus got comfy in his bed and closed his eyes, **what am I going to do?**

 **Alec**

Alec peeled his eyes away from the receding figure and slowly turned around to see his sister stood at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room with her arms folded and an eyebrow raised.

"The library, you know I always go to the library"

 _Look calm don't show any signs you know she spots the slightest thing._

Alec tried to compose himself, pushing thoughts of glittery Ravenclaws to the back of his mind, and walked forwards and pushed past his sister and into the common room. He thought he had managed it when he got to the stairs, but, as soon as his foot touched the bottom step…..

"So how was Magnus?"

 _How does she do it? Stay calm…._

At the mention of Magnus' name the image of him smiling up at Alec popped into his head and a grin broke across Alec's face.

"How did you know?"

"I was the one who told him were you would be."

He stared at her for a good minute.

"SIT!" He had to interrogate her about this, what had his little sister been up to?

They both sat on the sofa in front of the fire. Alec faced his little sister and waited for her to tell him everything she knew.

"He's been asking around about you for months, so I found him and asked him why, when he told me it was because he liked you and wanted to get to know you I knew he was being sincere."

 _He'd been asking about me? Why aren't I creeped out by this?_

"He'd been asking about me? To who?"

"Everyone he could. The guy's head over heels for you."

"We've never spoken till tonight though, how could you like someone you've never spoken to?"

"You saw how Jace was with Clary for the entire of first year." _How could I forget? "_ It's possible, so what happened? You're back very late."

He gave her a short version of what happened in the library, very short.

"That's all you're giving me? I wanted every detail!"

"It's too late for every detail."

"Spoil sport! So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I really like the guy! I didn't want tonight to end. But we have a very problem."

"We do?"

Something must have clicked because she shuffled along the sofa and hugged him, "Mum and Dad."

"Yup and also Lydia. I think me being gay might cause some problems in the marriage."

They both laughed at the ridiculousness of Alec's arranged marriage. For political gain, their dad had arranged a marriage between Alec and the Minister for magic's daughter.

"Who knows, maybe Magnus will dramatically walk in part way through the ceremony and you'll walk up to him and you'll smooch his face right in front of everyone!"

He hugged his sister tighter and rested his chin on top of her head and they stayed there. He was with the person who he felt the safest with.

 _What am I going to do?_

 **Please leave any comment**

 **Not sure when the next chapter will be up**

 **Love from Bob III xxx**


	5. What is going on?

**Sorry this has taken so long Uni has been mental**

 **Its longer than the last one, sorry it was so short!**

 **I own none of the characters or places**

 **Please comment any thoughts you have.**

 **Chapter 5: What is going on?**

"Why are we at the Quidditch match?" this is the second time since they arrived at the quidditch grounds that Ragnor had asked Magnus this question. The pair weren't exactly quidditch fans only going when it was the final match of the year and it was a house vs Ravenclaw.

"You know why. I haven't seen Alec since the library and this is the perfect opportunity." **This is totally a lie!**

Magnus had purposefully been dodging Alec for a week now, the question of **what am I going to do?** He was haunted by the idea that if he saw Alec he would do something to effect his chance of anything happening between them, this was a knew thought for Magnus he was normally fine when it came to relationships, but with Alec there came a feeling of doubt, the thought that it might not work out left a hollow feeling it Magnus' stomach that wouldn't leave.

It was definitely a lie when Magnus said he hadn't seen Alec, he'd seen him everywhere; corridors, great hall, the library, when Magnus knew Alec couldn't see him he watched the other guy and tried to pluck up the courage to approach him but each time they had made eye contact the feeling of dread would creep up on him and make him look away or even walk away. He had heard Alec call after him the first couple of times but soon there was just silence and a thick tension in the air.

Quidditch was the occasion for him to watch Alec without the possibility of them having to talk.

"Ah yes! You get to watch your new obsession from a distance without the worry of him seeing you, how clever you are!"

Before Magnus could reply with a witty come back he heard a voice shout his name, the voice did not sound happy.

"MAGNUS BANE!"

 **Please don't be Isabelle, please don't be Isabelle, please don't be Isabelle.**

It was Isabelle, and she was storming straight for Magnus….

"What have you done this time?"

Magnus didn't have time to reply as a tall brunette ad grabbed his scalf and was dragging him towards the stand.

Once they sat down, right at the back in the corner, normally used by couples, she turned to him with a look that would scare a Dementor.

"Why have you been ignoring my brother?"

 **Because I'm scared that it will end disastrously and both of us will be heartbroken.**

Magnus took a breath, he wasn't sure if he should tell the truth or not. He knew Izzy wanted the truth but he wasn't sure he wanted her to have it.

"Magnus?" There was no anger in her voice now, only concern.

Magnus realised that he must have blanked out for a while, from the concern to the fact that the match was about to start. He could see the players walking onto the pitch, Gryffindor's red walking towards Slytherin's green. He wasn't sure how he knew it was him but his eyes were drawn to the raven haired Gryffindor beater and he never took his eyes of him for the rest of the match.

"Magnus?" He still hadn't answered her. He decided that he should tell her the truth.

"Because I'm scared that it will end disastrously and both of us will be heartbroken." He kept his eyes on Alec as he spoke, he could feel her eyes on him instead of the match. "Your brother came into my life just this year and has turned it upside down. I was never one to think of having a long term relationship, only once and that didn't turn out well. I can't stop thinking about him, it feel every thought and dream and breath I take. I've watched him around the school and heard him shout after me, but the thought that it won't work stops me from doing the one thing that I want to do which is turn around and talk to him, hold him, protect him and just see him without having to worry."

He breathed heavily and counted to ten before turning to Izzy:

 **10**

 **Breathe**

 **9**

 **Breathe**

 **8**

 **Breathe**

 **7**

 **Breathe**

 **6**

 **Breathe**

 **5**

 **Breathe**

 **4**

 **Breathe**

 **3**

 **Breathe**

 **2**

 **Breathe**

 **1**

He opened his eyes and looked at Izzy. She was staring at him like he was a complete stranger.

 **Is she going to cry?**

The girl he had only seen being composed and confident looked like she could cry.

"Is that really how you feel?"

"One hundred percent."

The one thing he didn't expect to happen was for Izzy to hug him, which is the one thing that did happen. She flung her around and clung to his arm for the rest of the match.

The match was a close one, not that Magnus was paying that much attention, he had watched Alec.

Alec was a graceful flyer and he was fast very fast, able to dodge around other players like water and he scored most of the goals for Gryffindor. Magnus was captivated by him the wind giving him a windswept look like Magnus could say definitely liked. Gryffindor eventually won the cheers breaking Magnus out of his trance.

"WE WON!" Isabelle was standing up cheering and clapping, while Magnus tried to wake himself up.

"Why don't you come to the Gryffindor common room?"

"How would I get in? I'm pretty sure other house members can't go into the other common rooms."

 **Plus I can keep avoiding Alec if I don't go!**

"There'll be so much excitement that the fat lady won't know whose coming and going, if you're so worried wear this!" She then put her Gryffindor scarf around his neck, "see now she will think you're a member of Gryffindor, problem solved!"

"Why do you want me come so badly?"

"Why do you think?" she raised one of her eyebrows as if that explained everything…..it did.

"No, no, no, no, no."

"A guys saying no to Izzy, miracles do happen."

Magnus turned round to see the tall blonde he had walked into on the train. From where he was stood Magnus could see why all the girls in the school swooned over him. **Not my type but he is incredibly handsome.** He was muscular like the rest of the quidditch players.

"JACE! You were amazing!"

"I always am sis" he had one of the brightest smiles Magnus had ever seen. Jace was the Gryffindor seeker so this was his evening of glory. He turned to Magnus and held out his hand, "Jace Lightwood."

Magnus took his hand, "you really think I don't know?"

"It is a rare occurrence when people don't know but it does happen sometimes. Like most people know that you are Magnus Bane." He released Magnus' hand and put it round Isabelle's shoulder. "You're the guy that our brother keeps trying to talk to, he's currently giving an after game speech I managed to escape, you coming to the party?"

 **I'm starting to feel like I don't have a choice, where's Ragnor?** He could have used him as his excuse not to.

* * *

"Sure why not?" The two siblings gave him matching grins and the three of them started walking towards the Gryffindor tower, merging into a sea of red and gold.

Alec was the last to leave the changing room. He started walking back towards the Gryffindor tower about 10 minutes after the rest of the team. He knew the after match party would be in full swing now and he might be able to sneak through it and into his room.

 _Just go straight to bed, Izzy and the group will forgive you when you explain in the morning, mostly everyone will be drunk it'll be fine no-one will notice._

Alec wasn't anti-social he just really didn't want to be around a bunch of drunk people. There was also the thought of Magnus, the seventh year had been ignoring him since the library and it had been bringing him down, until the match. It was after Jace had caught the snitch Alec had stopped is broom mid-flight and had been cheering along with the rest of the crowd till he could feel a pair of eyes on him and had looked towards the crowd and seen his sister cheering but also Magnus staring at him with intensity until he was snapped out of it by the cheering crowd.

 _Why would he stare at me if he wants to stay away from me?_

This thought was in his mind when he stepped through the portrait hole into a common room that was full of people and one person in particular, sat in front of the fire with his friends was Magnus and he seemed and enjoying himself.

 _What is going on?_

Alec completely forgot about his plan to go straight to bed, he walked straight towards the group in front of the fire.

"You seem to be enjoying the party." He was glad he hadn't made his presence known because the contrast of the smiles from his friends and the look of pure surprise on Magnus' was worth it, _serves him right._

"Alec you're finally here! We saved you a seat." His seat was next to Magnus on the sofa. It looked like a bigish space when he'd looked at it but once he sat down he realised it wasn't. The entire of his leg was pressed against Magnus' _well this is awkward._ If the look of pain on Magnus' face was anything to go by he thought so too.

Alec couldn't tell you anything of what happened, all he remembered was drinking a lot of butter beer and laughing. Magnus fit perfectly into his group of friends, him and Izzy seemed to have become close and looked like the best of friends, Magnus and Jace seemed to have an easy banter between and bounced jokes off of each other, it was only Alec that Magnus was being awkward around.

The butter beer soon went to Alec's head, he wasn't drunk just on the verge of tipsy, so when Magnus sad he should try and get to the Ravenclaw tower Alec offered to walk with him, to the happiness of both Izzy and Jace.

The walk through the castle was awkward to say the least, neither of them wanted to be the first to talk or knew what to talk about. The first major interaction between them was when they were spotted by the infamous Mrs Norris and Magnus pulled Alec into a passageway behind a tapestry that Alec didn't know existed.

Alec opened his mouth to say something but Magnus but a finger to his lips, which distracted Alec anyway, but was also a sign to tell him not to say anything. There was silence for a few minutes were all they could hear was the sound of Mrs Norris prowling the corridor looking for her prey but when this noise eventually faded down the corridor all they could hear was each other breathing.

 _Why does this feel like a scene from one of those crappy romance novels Izzy reads?_

"So now that were finally back in each other's company, mind telling my why your ignoring me?"

 **Shit!**

Alec couldn't see Magnus' face but he was sure the other guy was taken aback by his question by the sound of his breath catching and the sudden tension in his body, it was a very small corridor.

"Uhmm….. You noticed that did you?"

"How couldn't I? The guy that I was growing to like, all of a sudden started to ignore any attempt I made to talk to him but would still stare at me any chance he had." _Butter beer was a wise decision._

There was a pause, "i…"Alec heard him swallow then felt Magnus' hand move and heard him brush it through his hair. "

.

.

.

.

"I'm scared!"

"What?"

Magnus' must have decided they needed to look at each other, he muttered "Lumos" and what Alec had thought to be a corridor was actually a small alcove.

"I'm scared we won't work and the thought of that happening is stopping me from risking it."

"You're worried were not going to work even when all we've had is a couple of hours together? We haven't even kissed! Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? And people call me a pessimist."

He gave a disbelieving smile and laughed. Magnus must have realised that Alec had made a good point and realised how ridiculous he had been and joined in.

Alec pulled Magnus into a hug and put his head on top of Magnus', "you had me worried you didn't like me."

"I'm so sorry I was too caught up in my thoughts of it failing to even think of trying to make it work." He tilted his head up to look at Alec who was looking down at him, "so that kiss you mentioned."

Alec lowered his lips onto Magnus' it was a small and gentle kiss but it was perfect to the moment and neither of them needed anything more. They stayed in the alcove for Merlin knows how long, Alec holding Magnus leaning against the wall behind him.

When they decided to leave the alcove they went off to their own towers, having one last kiss and promising to meet at their table the next day.

 **Hope it was worth the wait!**

 **I was going to do a passionate kiss but with how it panned out it didn't seem right.**


	6. Library?

**I'm so sorry these chapter are so short!**

 **Uni is taking up a lot of my time** **L**

 **The next chapter I promise will be longer but it might take a while.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 6: Library?**

Alec woke up the next morning with a giant smile and one thought in his mind, _Magnus!_ The smile must have still been on his face when he walked out of the bathroom.

"Why are you smiling and so early in the morning!?" Jace had a look of confusion mixed with disbelief on his face.

"Am I not allowed to smile?"

"Obviously, just not so early in the morning, especially on a Monday, no one smiles on a Monday morning."

Alec walked over to his trunk and started to get the rest of his uniform on, smiling at the thought of seeing Magnus later and from the Jace going on one of his ridiculous rants. It wasn't that long ago that he had similar feelings for Jace that he now had for Magnus, except then the feelings were one sided.

"So?" Jace had stopped rambling and was now staring at him.

"So what?"

"Why are you smiling?" _He really wants an answer?_

Alec hadn't 'officially' come out to Jace yet. He was sure Jace had known about his feelings for him but they had never spoken about it, he wasn't sure HOW to tell Jace.

There was a pause in the conversation with Alec crouched in front of his trunk lost in thought and Jace still looking at him waiting for an answer.

"Has this got anything to do with Magnus?"

 _WHAT?!_

Jace's comment had surprised Alec and ad caused him to loose balance and fall head first into his trunk. Clambering out of his trunk, he stood up and looked at Jace.

"It's obvious the guy likes you, and I know you like him back."

"Izzy?"

"Izzy, why did you never tell me?"

"I don't know…I wasn't sure for a while if I was and when I did eventually realise I couldn't tell you so the only person I came out to was Izzy."

Jace nodded at this, confirming Alec's suspicions that he had known. Alec did the only thing he felt could be done and that was to hug Jace. Jace had known the whole time and never forced Alec to come out to him, or even asked him, he had just waited.

"Thank you", this was just a quiet whisper but it said a lot. _I wish Mum and Dad could be this easy to come out to._

"Its okay." When they eventually let go of each other Jace's face looked grim and concerned, "I'd say I'm happy for you, and I am, there's just one obvious problem."

 _Lydia._ The person that had been at the back of Alec's mind since he'd met Magnus.

"Lydia, I know. How can I tell Mum and Dad? 'I'm sorry Mum and Dad I can't marry Lydia I'm in love with this incredible guy and want to be with him instead. I know this gets rid of any political gain you could have got but I like men!' it would go down really well."

"You love him?" Jace's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"What?"

"You said you loved him."

"I did?"

Jace just slowly nodded his head. Alec had only seen Jace speechless on a few occasions. Alec had to sit down, this thing with Magnus was happening very fast, they'd only known each other a few months and had kissed twice.

"What am I going to do?"

"Find Izzy, we work better as a trio."

They walked down to the great hall and without thinking Alec looked towards the Ravenclaw table, _where's Magnus?_ The glittery Ravenclaw was no-where to be found and neither was Ragnor Fell.

They found Izzy sat with Clary and Simon, but Alec was too busy wondering where Magnus was to be involved in whatever conversation they were having, _where is he?_

At this time Magnus was stuck in what he would describe later as an 'interrogation' with Ragnor. He had had to describe in detail what had happened, everything that was said. He was surprised Ragnor hadn't asked him what temperature it was, the position of the moon and how close they walked next to each other to the smallest millimetre.

"So you've finaly kissed him?"

"Yes, twice!" **MERLIN SAVE ME FROM THIS!** "Please can we go down to breakfast? It's almost time for potions!"

"One last question."

 **I'm going to drown him in the great lake!** Magnus wasn't a morning person, if he didn't get out of this room soon the possibility of him committing murder was very likely.

"WHAT!?"

"Do you love him?"

 **Yes.**

 **"** Yes." And with this he turned and walked out of the Dorm room and down to breakfast, he couldn't talk any longer he hadn't said it out loud yet and saying it had shaken him a bit, he had only been in love once and it hadn't ended well, so to admit he was again was a big thing for him.

Alec had been reaching for another slice of toast when Jace leant into him, "he's here" and raised his eyebrows as if trying to point them towards the door.

Alec looked towards the door with a big smile on his face that fell when he saw Magnus. Magnus' normal aura of confidence and flamboyantness wasn't there, the Ravenclaw looked closed off and had an aura of regret around him. _Please say he isn't regretting it, please._

He must have felt Alec's eyes on him as when he had sat down he looked up and looked Alec straight in the eyes, something in his posture relaxed and he gave Alec a sad smile, he looked more like himself but there was something more Magnus about him.

Alec knew he couldn't go up and talk "Are you okay?"

Magnus nodded the sad smile still on his face, "we still meeting later?"

"Yes", this must have been the right answer as Magnus gave him a wide happy smile, "see you then." Magnus then turned to the Ravenclaw next to him and Alec turned to his friends around him, both of them impatiently waiting to go to the library.

 **Hope you enjoyed it**

 **Thank you for the support and love this story is getting**

 **Leave any comments you have and I'll reply to any questions.**

 **Love from BobIII xx**


	7. Who says heavy petting?

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long**

 **Also so sorry for it being so short!**

 **University is taking up most of my time** **L**

 **Enjoy! It's complete cheese and stereotypes haha**

 **Chapter 7: Who says heavy petting?**

Someone was sat at their table!

How could someone be sat at their table?

 _There's other tables in the library but noooooo these people had to sit at the one table that Alec and Magnus wanted to sit at!_

"Hello Alexander."

This made Alec jump out his skin, he'd been so preoccupied giving the people sat at the table evils that he hadn't sensed Magnus walk up behind him.

"Merlin! Hi….your too quiet when you walk."

"I'm sorry Alexander" there was twinkle in his eyes that told Alec he had taken great amusement in making him jump, "why are you hiding behind the bookshelf?"

"There's people sat at our table."

"How inconsiderate, don't they know it's our table?"

It made Alec blush to hear Magnus call it their table, he had been calling it that in his head since they had agreed to meet at the library, but to hear Magnus say it made it seem officially their table.

"How do you think we can make them move?" Magnus was leaning around Alec to look at the table. This meant he was slightly pressed against Alec. Alec could smell his cologne and could see all the glitter in his hair. _Why glitter?_ It felt right to be this close to Magnus. Alec was no longer annoyed at the people sat at that table, he now wanted to thank them.

Magnus must have been thinking the same thing. He turned to face Alec, he was still pressed against him but his gaze and moved from their table to Alec's eyes, he then leant forward and pressed his lips against Alec's and everything else faded away.

Alec was no longer thinking about anything except Magnus, the softness of his lips, the smell of his cologne, the tiny flecks of glitter that covered his hair and surrounded his eyes, nothing else mattered except for Magnus.

Merlin knows how long they were there for but they were interrupted by an angry Pincey-kins shouting at them for "heavy petting" in the library.

This had made the two of them burst out laughing. Magnus grabbed for Alec's hand and began running through the library. They ran all the way to the great lake running while holding hands and laughing, it was perfect.

 _Does this have to end?_

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Sorry again for it being so short**

 **Please leave any love or comments etc**

 **Love Bob III xxx**


	8. What should i wear?

**sorry this has taken so long**

 **Happy new year!**

 **Chapter 8: So Hogsmead?**

After their great escape from the library they had found themselves by the great and talked for hours, not about anything important just basic things, a way of trying to get to know each other.

"Before we sadly goodbye to each other alexander can I ask you something?"

"As long as it isn't to throw the quidditch match this weekend so Ravenclaw win then yes."

"Of course not! It is about the weekend though, will you go to Hogsmead with me?"

"Obviously!" He smiled at Magnus excited about the idea of spending a whole day with him. He normally went with Jace and Izzy and the respective partners and he hated it, but the thought of going with Magnus was wonderful!

Until the morning of the trip….

The morning of the Hogsmead trip found Alec stood in his boxers staring at all of his clothes that he had dumped onto his bed, _why are all my clothes black?_ Magnus was obviously going to be wearing something bold and glittery and next to him Alec was going to look like a dementor!

"What am I going to wear?!"

Alec turned to Jace with a look of such panic that the blonde felt sorry for him….and also laugh, how could he not?, he had never seen Alec worry about anything that wasn't homework or quidditch, never over a date.

"You could wear what you wearing now but you might get arrested, not to mention cold!"

"Not helpful!"

"Fine, wear the black jeans and the grey t-shirt and your leather jacket over the top. Aren't the gay friends meant to know about fashion?"

"Shut up! but thanks."

"No problem, so it's the big date!"

"Yup….Jace?"

"Yes?"

"What if I mess it up?"

"You won't and from what you've told me and by my keen observations the guy's head over heels for you! Even if you spill an entire pint of butter beer over him I'm sure he'd think it was adorable and snog you right there!"

Even though it wasn't the most eloquent of speeches it calmed Alec, and as he got changed he thought about what was going to happen.

"For my own personal sanity please do not try another outfit! You look lovely and even if you wore a bin bag I'm sure Alec would think you were the best looking thing in Hogsmead!" Ragnor fell back onto his bed his hands covering his face, he loved his best friend but he was a pain in his arse!

Magnus stared at himself in the mirror, this was the tenth outfit combination he had tried and he still wasn't sure!

"I could try one more."

This sentence caused Ragnor to stand up, grab Magnus by his arm then grab both their coats and walk all the way to the entrance hall. They got quite a few looks from the students they passed but Ragnor didn't care he just couldn't see one more outfit or he would throw himself from the Ravenclaw tower.

Once they arrived in the entrance hall Ragnor spotted Alec stood with his friends and practically threw Magnus at him.

"Take him please!"

And with this Ragnor turned away from a confused Alec and an annoyed Magnus and walked into the crowd of pupils making their way to Hogsmead.

"Hi, what did you do?"

"I was using him as an outfit consultant, I don't think he enjoyed the experience. anyway, hello Alexander and co."

There was the mandatory introductions between Magnus and Alec's friends, Magnus already knew Isabelle **who would dare forget her?** And he had heard of Jace and the amount of broken hearts he had caused, Clary seemed like a lovely girl and Magnus thought **Sheldon? Sherwin? Steve?** was kind of the outlier of the group, **sam?**

"You guys go ahead we'll see you there?"

Jace looked at him confused they had planned that they would all walk to Hogsmead together and then splinter off into couples.

"You sure?"

"Positive"

Once the four of them had gone Alec turned towards Magnus his eyes full of amusement.

"So you want it to just be us two from the start?"

"Yup, you, me and your bare feet."

Magnus looked at him confused, then looked down. Alec was right, Ragnor had dragged him out of their room before Magnus had had a chance to put shoes on.

"I'll be right back!"

Magnus ran all the way to his room with one thought, **I'm going to hex Ragnor into oblivion!**

When he got back to the Entrance hall Alec was stood against one of the walls, his arms folded in front of him obviously lost in thought.

"Penny for them?" Magnus was hoping they would just ignore what had happened.

"I was just wondering how someone could leave there room without their shoes." He flashed Magnus a cheeky smile.

"It was Ragnor's fault!"

"Of course, the great Magnus Bane would never forget his shoes."

Magnus had no idea why he was getting so defensive about this but he was and he was about to give Alec a full stage by stage account of what had happened but before he could Alec gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbed his hand and started walking out of the school.

Magnus had a feeling that this was going to be a date to remember.

 **Hogmead next chapter!**

 **Love Bob III xxx**


	9. Does this have to end?

**I am so so sorry this has taken so long**

 **I hope it has been worth the wait!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Does this have to end?

"Will you please stop laughing at me!?"

"You forgot your shoes? How does someone do that?"

"I told you it was Ragnor's fault!"

Seeing the look of exasperation on Magnus' face made Alec make himself stop laughing and take the other guys hand.

"I'm sorry, it's just you looked completely adorable, you normally look amazing, not that you didn't" he added quickly, "and well put together, and there you were stood in front of me with no shoes or coat on."

Alec soon realised that Magnus wasn't listening to him but was just smiling up at him

"What are you smiling at?" Alec asked, smiling just as wide himself.

"Us. This. Walking to Hogsmeade with you holding your hand. It's perfect and I don't want it to end."

Alec all of a sudden stopped walking grabbed Magnus' waist and pulled him in for a kiss, it was perfect. Neither of them seemed to care about the gawping students walking past them. The students knew that Magnus was Bi, his love life seemed to be what fuelled the schools need for gossip, but no one had known, or even guessed, that the one and only Alec Lightwood was his new beau.

Once Alec released Magnus they just stood there, foreheads touching and breathing deaply. Once they had both caught their breath they continued walking, both grinning like Cheshire cats and neither noticing, or caring about, the stares of the other students.

The rest of the trip to Hogsmeade was like any other date students have there. It started with lunch at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, where they were surrounded by other couples from the school, all two absorbed in there prospective partners to even bat an eyelid and the new number one piece of gossip at the school.

The next stage in the date was to take a wallk to the shrieking shack. This was more for the time that it takes to reach the shack and to walk back than it was to actually see the shack itself. The walk was an opportunity for them to get away from other people and for them to be alone. They walked it all hand in hand getting to know each other, what they liked, disliked, Magnus' various names for the teachers at the school, Alec's life as the starring Gryffindor Quidditch player, the terrifyingness that was Izzy.

After the walk they ended up in the The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer before they headed back to school, it was here that they were given the news about their new status of "cutest new couple."

It was Izzy who broke this news to them, they'd sat at the corner table in the pub when she plonked herself down on one of the spare seats.

"You will not believe whats happened!"

Alec quickly moved his hand from where it had been resting on Magnus' thigh, to which Magnus gave a short laugh.

"What mystical thing has happened Iz that means you had to come and tell us about it now?"

"You're the main gossip around school! Did you really kiss Magnus on your way here! Aline said it was very romantic and like something from a book! Half the school thinks its genuine between you two and the other half think it is a publicity stunt, but who would do a publicity stunt for school? Its ridiculous…!"

Both Magnus and Alec just sat there staring at her as she carried on her ramble both in disbelief, and wondering when Izzy was going to breathe, they'd both forgotten about what they must have looked like from the outside, the flamboyant Ravenclaw and the cold closed off Gryffindor.

"…A lot of guys and girls seem heartbroken to have missed their chances with either of you. A lot of people are also talking about how cute Alecs smile is." And she was done.

 _*blink*_

 ***blink***

 _*blink*_

 ***blink***

"Alec? Magnus?"

 _*blink*_

 ***blink***

"You done with this big brother?"

Izzy took the remainder of Alec's butter beer and drank till the two bemused guys started to function again.

"Where the main piece of gossip?" Alec couldn't believe it, he was never gossip, and he never even listened to gossip. "Why?"

"Because were unexpected, people like the unexpected."

Alec turned to Magnus who was grinning at him. "You're okay with this?"

"There's no point not being, it's out in the open now."

Alec gave a small sigh, Magnus was right, it's not like he could deny it if anyone asked him about it.

They walked back to Hogwarts as a trio, they invented a game were they counted how many people they saw staring at them.

 _"There's one"_

 **"Do I get extra for every time they blink?"**

"That guy walked into a tree staring that has to count for an extra two points."

 **"Only if I get extra for that guy who walked into the person in front of him."**

"It's only fair"

 _"I WIN!"_

"Why do you win?"

" _That person just walked in to the lake."_

All three of them were still laughing as they walked up to the castle. Magnus walked with them all the way to the fat lady portrait, which Izzy took as her cue to leave.

"This has been a very fun day, thank you" Alec pulled Magnus in for a hug that he hoped wouldn't end.

"Why are you thanking me Alexander?"

"Because you've made my life a lot more exciting."

Magnus pulled back from the hug and looked at the guy in front on him, he should be the one thanking him, so he did, the way he knew would get the message across. He reached towards Alec and placed his lips on the other guys and it felt like it always did, like he was where he was mean to be.

It was gentle at first but then he felt Alec's hands reach under his coat and around his waist pulling him in and making the kiss more intense. His own hands reach for Alec's waist to steady himself. Alec was the one to pull away first his eyes wide and breath unsteady. He grabbed Magnus hand and started to walk, only stopping when he found an empty side corridor he then gently pushed Magnus against the wall and kissed him again, with as much intensity as the last all the time pushing his waist into Magnus' keeping him against the wall.

Neither of them knew how long they were there for it felt both like hours and also seconds. But neither of them wanted it to end, but they knew it had to. They eventually, and reluctantly, walked away from each other and to their own towers both still feeling the other on their lips.

Alec was smiling when he made his way up to his room. Passing Izzy and her sly comment of "you've been a while."

His smile dropped when he saw what was on his bed…..

…a howler.

 _Gossip travels fast._

 **Sorry for the ending**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, I tried to make it a bit longer than the last couple of chapters**

 **Please leave any comments, good or bad**

 **Love BobIII xxx**


	10. Chapter 10: firewhisky and letters

**So here it is the letter!**

 **And how does this have 10 chapters?**

 **Thank you for all those who read this and support it and hopefully like it!**

 **Plenty more to come!**

 **Chapter 10: Firewhisky and letters!**

He kept looking at it, frozen, staring at the red envelope on his bed, _How had the news travelled so fast?_

He'd heard the door open and the recognisable sound of Jace's boots on the room floor, he'd also heard them leave the room and then enter again followed by the sound of Izzy's heels.

"You okay there Alec?" followed by Jace's hand on his shoulder, in a reassuring 'I'm here for you way'

The only response Alec could muster was a small shrug of his shoulders.

Was he okay? He'd had an amazing day with Magnus, yes the news about them had reached every corner of the school, but he thought he'd have time before his parents found out! Had someone in Hogsmeade village told his parents? He knew his mother had eyes everywhere but did she really have someone in Hogmeade?!

"Are you going to open it?" this time it was Izzy. She had moved to sit on the bed and was staring at the envelope with a look of disgust, she had been sent many by their mother.

"I'm going to have to, they get worse the longer you leave them." He let out a small sigh, _this is not going to be fun._

He reached out but was stopped by Jace, "Wait! I have the perfect thing to accompany this moment." He walked over to his bed, reached under and produced a bottle of firewhisky. "TADA!"

Normally Alec would tell him off and refuse to drink but for this moment it sounded like the best idea of his life. Taking a large swig out of the bottle he then turned to the envelope, grasped it in his hand like he would his wand in a duel and opened it.

The envelope formed to look like a face and the voice of Maryse Lightwood could be heard throughout the room.

"ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!

HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS YOU FAMILY IN SUCH A WAY! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE VERY DISSAPOINTED!"

Alec took another swig out of the bottle.

"WE SPENT ALL THE TIME ESTABLISHING A RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN YOU AND LYDIA AND YOU WANT TO THROW IT AWAY LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! AND ALL FOR A BOY! HOW DARE YOU!"

Alec took yet another swig. Jace moved to take the bottle off of him but Alec dodged out of the way still drinking from it.

"YOU AND LYDIA ARE THE PERFECT MATCH, I WILL NOT LET YOU THROW AWAY LIKE IT NOTHING! STOP THIS RIDICULOUS THING YOU HAVE GOING! IF NOT FOR THE FAMILY BUT FOR YOUR OWN FUTURE! YOU ARE NOT GAY! YOUR FATHER AND I WILL NOT ALLOW IT"

Jace stopped trying to grab the bottle, and stared at the envelope in disbelief, had his mother really just refused Alec the right to be gay?

"THE MINISTER HAS KINDLY ALLOWED THE ENGAGEMENT TO CONTINUE ALL THANKS TO LYDIA TALKING HIM TO HIM ABOUT HOW PERFECT THE MATCH AND HOW SHE WILL LET THIS GO! WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS MORE!"

Alec was sat on the floor his back against the wall grasping an almost empty bottle in his hands.

"IM SURE YOUR SIBLINGS WILL HELP YOU MAKE THE RIGHT DECSION AS IM SURE THEYRE THERE WITH YOU! GOODBYE ALEXANDER!"

The letter then ripped itself up and all that was left was silence. The three lightwood siblings stood still. Alec had thrust the bottle at them as soon as Maryse had mentioned them.

"So that happened" Jace obviously being the one to break the silence.

Alec nodded. Then regretted it and his head started to spin and rested his head against the wall. His head then shot up as he declared "I'm going to the library!" He stood up, legs wobbly and the room swayed.

"Your going where now?" his siblings said in unison.

"The library" he thought for a second "or the Ravenclaw tower."

His siblings looked at him in disbelief and then at each other. But before they could stop him he was out the door and on his way.

 **hope you enjoyed it!**

 **if you've read my other story i accidently might have caused this story to have a firewhisky moment as well...oops! haha**

 **Love BobIII xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: confessions**

Magnus had just started his work for the upcoming week when one of the fifth years came up to him to tell his Alec was outside the tower and was asking for him.

"..and I'm pretty sure he's slightly drunk"

"Drunk?" this concerned Magnus, it had only been a couple of hours since they'd gone to their respective towers, what had Alec been doing in that time.

"He doesn't look good Magnus."

Magnus stood up from his chair and made his way to the corridor outside the tower. There he saw Alec, slumped on the floor with his head in his hands, looking like the entire world was against him.

Magnus walked over to him and crouched down, he reached out his hand to stroke Alec's hair, "are you okay?"

"No." The answer was short but it spoke a lot. Something had happened to Alec, something that had caused him to drink.

"What happened?"

"My Mother happened." He looked up at Magnus and held his gaze, "she's heard about us."

Alec hadn't told Magnus about his Parents but from what he had read, Alec's parents were high up in the ministry, so her finding out about them probably wasn't a good thing.

"Do you want to go somewhere to talk?"

Alec nodded he wobbled to his feet, "Library?"

Magnus gave a small smile and lead the way.

The library was quiet which meant there table was free. Alec sat on the table with his back against the bookshelf and his legs out in front of him, Magnus had chosen the sober way to sit, which was a chair.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Just half a bottle."

"Why?"

"Got a howler from dear mother!"

"Oh dear."

"Oh dear indeed. She had a lot to say. Did you know I'm not allowed to be gay?"

"You're not allowed to be gay?"

"It is forbidden!"

"That's awful. Did she give a reason why its forbidden?"

"I cannot be gay if I'm going to marry Lydia."

This caught Magnus' attention, Alec had named a specific girl, and this had to mean something important.

"Who's Lydia?"

There was a pause and then very slowly Alec replied, "My fiancé."

Magnus' breath caught and his heart stopped, **Alec's engaged?** He stared at Alec, the boy he had fallen, the person he wanted to be with, who he believed wanted to be with him. He was engaged? How? How hadn't he told him? This was ridiculous, how was this happening?

He stood up suddenly and he went to walk away but the alcohol must have worn off a bit because all of a sudden Alec was on his feet and was holding Magnus' hand.

"Please turn around?"

Magnus stood firm, "You're engaged!" his voice was almost a whisper.

"Not by choice." Alec was stroking the back of Magnus' hand as he said it.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how, please turn around!"

"Where you going to?"

"Yes, obviously"

"When? On your wedding day? The day after?"

"Magnus please turn around!" this was almost a shout.

"When!?"

"I don't know okay?!" this was a shout and they heard a loud shush.

Magnus pulled his hand free and walked away from Alec, once out of the door he ran, he ran as fast as he could, he could hear Alec running behind him but he never turned around to see how close he was, it was only when someone caught his hand that he stopped.

"Magnus please turn around. Please look at me." Alec's voice broke, making Magnus' heart ache, he turned and looked at the other boy. The blue eyes he saw where wet and tears were running from them.

"What is it?"

"I love you." Alec grabbed Magnus' face and pulled him towards him and kissed him, the kiss wasn't gentle it was a kiss that made Magnus' head spin and his legs go to jelly. He held Alecs hips to steady himself and kissed back.

When Alec finally released him he kept hold of Magnus' face and looked him straight in the eye, "I. Love. You. I know it's only been a short amount of time that we've known each other but I've fallen for you, hard. I'm going to sort out the Lydia thing, I'll talk to my mother. What I want you to know is I love you, that's why I came here!" He let go of Magnus' face and stood there waiting for a reaction.

"I love you too."

Alec's face split into a grin and Magnus smiled back.

"You know my mum isn't going to be happy about this?"

"I don't care, if I get to be with you I don't care what else happens."

Alec kissed him again.

They stayed there for a while longer, kissing and talking. Alec told Magnus about the letter and about the marriage plan. When they parted, the third time that day, they promised to come up with a plan tomorrow but they agreed on one thing….

…..they loved each other and nothing was going to stop them being together!

 **Im so sorry this has taken so long!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **This almost went very differently!**

 **Please leave whatever comments you have.**

 **Love BobIII xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Izzy and Jace just stood and stared at their brother.

Alec had caught them up on what had happened the previous night and neither of them could be more proud. He had arrived back at the common room still drunk the night before and had staggered past both his siblings and gone straight to bed, he had then woken up the next morning with the biggest hangover he had ever had and was glad it was a Sunday.

"We genuinely thought you were going to leave him, I wasn't ready to cope with heartbroken Alec, you brood enough already as it is" even though he was taking the mick out of Alec, Jace was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm so proud of you big brother" Izzy just hugged him and held him tight.

"Thanks Izzy, I'm just not sure what's going to happen though when mum finds out." He sat on his bed head in his hands.

"I might have an idea" Izzy had her thinking face on, this scared both Jace and Alec.

While the three lightwood siblings were planning what Alec could do Magnus was having a very different conversation with Ragnor.

"He's engaged?"

"Yes Ragnor as I've now said about ten times, Alexander is engaged"

"How scandalous!" His friend was finding the news very exciting and the smile on his face slightly terrified Magnus.

"What are you thinking Ragnor?"

"Are you going to stay together?"

"We plan to, yes."

"But his parents can't know?"

"Exactly, especially his dragon of a mother."

"How? And don't you dare say you're going to pretend to not to be together, it's too cliché and never works out well."

Magnus looked very defeated because that was exactly what he planning on doing and he couldn't think of any other way they were going to do it.

Ragnor must have seen the look on his face because he looked sympathetically at his friend "oh my dear, you really have dropped yourself in it this time haven't you."

"Couldn't have put it better myself" he sat on his bed and put his head in his hands and released a long sigh, it was that or scream.

"That's a ridiculous plan Iz and never works" Jace looked at her like she was insane and also slightly disappointed like he had expected more.

"What's wrong with it? if they make it look like they aren't together then mum won't find out."

"Izzy I love you and your plan would work if it wasn't for the fact that mum has eyes and ears everywhere and would soon find out that Magnus and I were seeing each other behind her back."

There was a knock on the door and Simon walked in, "Hey, there's been a note delivered." He looked at Alec with a sympathetic look, "McGonagall wants to see you in her office."

"She wants to see me? What for?"

"Don't know, just says she wants to see you."

Alec stood up from his bed, smiled at Jace and Izzy and set off to the headmistress's office, very confused as to what was going on.

McGonagall's office. 

When Alec had arrived at her office Magnus was already there, sat at one of the two chairs in front of the headmistresses desk, looking very comfortable with a cup of tea and a biscuit. He had to smile to himself, Magnus looked comfortable everywhere.

"Hello Alec."

"Headmistress" he gave a slight nod out of respect, everyone in the school loved their Headmistress McGonagall and would defend her if someone said the slightest thing against her.

"Take a seat, there's something we need to discuss. Tea?"

Alec sat, his heart suddenly beating very fast, "Yes please."

She handed him a cup and began "I got a lovely note from your mother this morning, explaining how you re engaged to the Minister of Magic's daughter and how your relationship with Mr Bane is an embarrassment to your family and how I should do everything in my power as Head of this school to keep you apart." She held up the said letter by its corner like it was a dirty rag, "this is what a think about this letter" and before Alec's very eyes the letter set on fire and turned into ash that fell to the floor and slowly disappeared.

A painting behind Alec started to clap, "Go Minny!"

"Albus." McGonagall sent the painting one of her infamous and the man in the painting sent her a smile back.

"I do not agree with your mother, you engagement to Lydia is purely political and I will not repeat out loud what she said about the idea of you being gay"

"We already know" Magnus said this with bitterness in his voice.

"Ah I see. Anyway I won't say I wasn't surprised when I heard about you two but from what I've heard, especially from Pince in the library, I think you should be allowed to see where this goes and in my opinion I think this could be good for both of you."

She sent them both a knowing smile and they smiled back.

"As for your mother's opinion of homosexual wizards, our best headmaster at this school was gay and he was one of the greatest wizards to ever live. Even the famous Harry Potter's own son is gay, no one was surprised when Albus and Scorpius got together."

"I always thought there was something between Harry and Draco" chimed in Albus.

"I think we all did"

Magnus and Alec sent each other confused looks.

"Anyway back to you two. I know this might sound weird but I give you permission to stay together" she looked pained by even having to say that phrase. "Alec I will deal with any backlash we get off of your mother, this is my school, you're under my roof and no one is going to be stopped from being with who they want to be with."

Alec wanted to cry, he was being accepted for what he was, by someone who he respected, a weight felt like it had been lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you Professor."

"Your welcome Mr Lightwood."

"Minny you are one amazing person"

"Careful Magnus, just because your my top pupil doesn't mean you don't have to show respect."

"I'm sorry. Professor Minny you are one amazing person"

"Better. Now you two should go, theres six very worried people outside waiting for you both."

Once they'd exited the office they saw Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon, Ragnor and even Raphael waiting for them.

As a group they walked to the lake edge and the two of them filled the rest in on what had happened.

"That's amazing!" Izzy had a look of awe on her face. "She's going to stand up to mum?"

"Apparently."

"I would pay to watch that." Jace was skimming stones on the lake, the boy just couldn't sit still.

Magnus looked at Alec concerned "Your mother won't make you move schools will she?"

Alec put his arms around the other boy's neck "Not likely, every Lightwood has gone to Hogwarts, I don't think she'd want to be the one who ends that tradition."

They kissed, knowing that no one could stop them. They spent the rest of the day as a group by the side of the lake.

"I'm proud of you Minerva."

"Thank you Albus" she was looking out her window at the group on the lake.

"What are you going to say to Alec's mother?"

"Exactly what I said to the boys, it's my school and everyone is free to be with who they want."

"She's a powerful women Minny"

She just smiled up at his painting.

"She might be. But your forgetting something Albus, I'm me."

H **ope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **i love McGonagall so i had to add her in**

 **i think she is such a strong character**

 **i also love hers and Dumbledore s friendship**

 **love BobIII xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Sorry this has taken so long!_**

 ** _Hope you like it!_**

 ** _Everything belongs to J. or Cassandra Clare_**

 ** _(Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes)_**

 **Chapter 13: actual glitter in the library**

It had been a couple of months since Alec and Magnus had had their meeting with Minny in her office. The rest of that day had been spent at the lake, Alec had felt the most relaxed he had in a while, he was with his favourite people and he was free to be with who he had wanted.

He still got looks from people when he walked down the corridor but he no longer cared what people thought, he was just happy that he was allowed to be himself.

Magnus had taken another attitude to being out as a couple. One of the most infamous events happened the day after the meeting.

The library had been very quiet and Alec was actually working by himself for the first time in a while and he had nearly finished his potions work next up Ancient runes _, SHIT!_ Why did Magnus have to be busy? _Why hadn't he told me what he was doing?_ He pushed this thought to the back of his head he was probably spending time with Ragnor.

He had been fully immersed in his work and hadn't noticed the person walking up behind him when all of a sudden it was raining glitter covering him and he work, while this happened a voice that he was very used to hearing shouted:.

"THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE IS HERE SHOWER ME WITH YOUR AFFECTION!"

Alec burst out laughing, _so that's what he was up to!_

Magnus gave him a big gin and a kiss before running out of the library being chased by a very angry librarian.

"I'm sorry Pincey-kins it had to be done! Alexander will clean it up."

Alec would have if he remembered that spell and if he wasn't laughing to hard and sneezing glitter. Needless to say Alec gave up work and swiftly left the library, leaving a trail of glitter behind him.

Magnus was waiting round the corner bent double laughing.

"Why?"

"Cause I can" he gave him his biggest smile, they just looked at each other both the happiest they had been for a while. They walked towards the Gryffindor tower, _its late anyway work can wait for tomorrow._

He had also developed the habit for waiting for Alec outside his classrooms or doing his work on the quidditch stands when Alec had practice.

"He's like a puppy" Jace announced one day in the common room.

"Who is?" Alec asked confused. "Simon?" he asked while pointing at Simon, who he was playing chess it, to clarify who he meant.

"HEY!"

Jace laughed, "Well yes, but I meant Magnus." He gave Simon a reassuring pat on the shoulder, who was mumbling about how he wasn't a puppy, "he follows you around, waits for you outside the classroom…."

Before he could continue Clary came in the room and he stopped and went over to her.

Alec raised his eyebrow and turned to Simon "and Jace obviously isn't a puppy." Stretching out the word obviously.

The rest of the term went by in the blink of an eye and it was almost as if everything went back to normal, almost, classes happened, homework was completed. The only thing that was different was the Alec was more himself than ever.

Halloween had been and gone, not that any of them could remember what happened. What they did remember was the hangover the day after and Jace waking up in a wig handcuffed to Simon.

But one thing was looming in the distance, Christmas, his siblings had chosen to go home and he had received a letter from his mother saying:

 ** _Dear Alexander,_**

 ** _As you know Christmas is coming up and as usual we are having it as a family._**

 ** _You are of course invited to come home if you wish._**

 ** _Love_**

 ** _Mother._**

He didn't know what to do.

 ** _Hope you liked it!_**

 ** _Please leave any comments, good or bad_**

 ** _Love BobIII xxx_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

They sat in the carriage just enjoying their time together, neither wanted to admit that it was going to be the longest winter break they had had during their time at Hogwarts. Alec was sat looking down at Magnus who was led with his head in Alec's lap, he felt his heart leap every time he looked at him, and he had never felt as complete as he did with Magnus.

There was a knock on the carriage door and he looked up to see Isabelle, he smiled and beckoned her to come in.

"Hey"

"Hey big brother" she tilted her head sideways, "Hi Magnus."

"Hi Isabelle, having a good journey?"

"It's okay, stuck in a carriage with Jace and Clary being all coupley is hell."

"Tell me about it" she turned and saw Ragnor sat opposite Alec and Magnus, "it's stomach churning."

She took a seat next to him and turned to he brother, "I have something to tell you."

This intrigued him asking her nervously, "yes?"

"Were not spending Christmas at home."

This caught Magnus' attention, he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Where are we spending it then?"

"The Ministers house."

Magnus turned to Alec who had gone pale and very very quiet, Christmas Break was not going to be fun at all.

 **Sorry this is so short and late uni has recently started up again.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it**

 **Love BOBIII xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

_before we get to the story i just want to apologise for my writing style it's not the best and there's grammatical errors and spelling mistakes so if this annoys you i am sorry. Also I have put all the Lightwood into Gryffindor to mirror all the Weasleys being in Gryffindor so any wrong house placements are my fault._

 _Also im sorry it has taken me so long to update uni has been hectic._

 _Apology over and on with the story._

 **Chapter 15**

Magnus watched Alec walk away, they'd decided to get off the train separately just in case Alec's parents were waiting. Alec had said that it was unlikely but Magnus didn't want to risk it, he didn't want to cause Alec any more problems than he already thought he had.

Alec been right, his parents weren't waiting, they never were. What did surprise him was the chauffer looking man holding up a sign that said 'The Lightwood children', what was going on? He looked around and found Jace and Izzy staring at the man with the same bemused looks on their faces. Jace must have sensed him looking because he turned towards him with a raised eyebrow conveying the message of 'do you know what's happening?, Alec's shrugged of the shoulders gave the reply of 'no idea.' In what was an unspoken agreement all three of the Lightwood children walked towards the unknown man.

Once they approached the man he bowed to them, "Good afternoon. I'm Thomas Tanner, I'm here to drive you to the Ministers residence, your parents are already there expecting your arrival."

"Oh joy" Alec whispered under his breath, he thought he had said it just loud enough for Jace and Izzy to hear, but from the small smile Thomas gave him he had heard and must have experienced their mother first hand.

Once all their bags had been packed into the car and they were on their way Alec started to feel very very nervous.

Isabelle squeezed his hand, "It'll be fine big brother you have us two."

"Yeah were a team" Jace chimed in with a reassuring smile, "plus I have this for you." He reached out his hand towards Alec, in it was an envelope with his named scrolled on it, in a handwriting he was becoming very good at recognising.

"When did he give you this?"

"This morning, he came up to me in the Great Hall."

Before he could respond the car stopped and Thomas opened their door, "where here, I'll bring your bags through."

As Alec passed Thomas while getting out the car he heard a very quiet "Good luck", he nodded his thanks to him with a small smile and followed his siblings into one of the grandest houses he had ever seen. While entering the house he safely placed the letter into his pocket, he wasn't going to let his mother see it.

When they entered their parents where stood in the large entrance hall, _here we go._ His parents hugged both Jace and Izzy, asking how school had been and the journey there. When it came to Alec they both put on strained smiles, his mother gave him a brief hug and his father shook his hand, "merry Christmas son." They were sent up to their rooms and told to be back downstairs by four to meet the minister and his family, his Mother sending an Alec a firm stare, he knew he couldn't make any wrong moves tonight.

Once in his and Jace's room he sat on his bed and got the letter out his pocket. "I'll leave you alone for a bit" he sent Jace a small smile and opened it.

 **My dearest Alec,**

 **I know this winter break is going to be difficult.**

 **Please know that I am going to be thinking of you the whole time.**

 **Also know that I will be missing you the whole time.**

 **Love you with all my heart**

 **Yours**

 **Magnus. Xx**

Alec smiled down at the card, _love you too and I wish you were here._ He flopped back onto the bed and closed his eyes with a sigh, this was going to be a long winter break.


	16. Chapter 16

**IM SO SORRY!**

 **UNI TOOK OVER MY LIFE I NEEDED TO WRITE MY DISSERTATION!**

 **THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT IT DOES MOVE THE STORY ON**

 **I HAVE A PLAN NOW SO UPLOADS MIGHT BE MORE FREQUENT**

 **A LONG CHRISTMAS**

Christmas was long, too long.

It consisted of many awkward interactions. Alec had to cope with his parents disapproving glances, Lydia was nice to him but he could tell deep down she was hurt. Then one day Alec got called to the Minister's office.

He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in!"

Alec breathed, he had had short conversations with the minister, about school and his future always dodging the elephant in the room. Now that it was only a few days till going back to school he wasn't surprised this had happened.

He turned the handle and entered. What he saw surprised him…

…the room was a mess.

The Minister always seemed calm and collected and organised, his office proved otherwise, papers everywhere, books open one every surface, was that a pile of books being used a table?

"Hello Alec, take a seat" the minister was sat behind his desk and was motioning to the seat on the opposite side.

Once Alec had settled he began.

"I am guessing you are aware that I know of what has happened at school between you and a fellow student"

Alec answered with a short nod, heart raising.

"I can't say it wasn't a shock to hear the news. It was hard having to tell Lydia, but she's a strong girl and still agrees to marry you and keep her side of the promise. I like you Alexander, I think you're a smart student, honourable and fight for those you care about. I also don't judge you for loving who you love, but I want you to promise that you will always care for my daughter and treat her right."

He stared at Alec, an intense stare that said thousand words.

"I will sir. I didn't mean for it to happen it just did. I care for Lydia, I always have and hate that I hurt her. I promise to care for her like I do my siblings." He swallowed, and closed his eyes. "I will keep my side of the promise."

The minister's face softened and he sent him a sympathetic look, "thank you Alec, I knew you were a good choice, I'll see you at dinner." With that Alec was dismissed.

He walked to his room and found Izzy and Jace waiting for him, when he saw them his eyes filled with tears and they ran and hugged him.

Once he calmed down he told them what happened, before they could discuss it there was a knock at the door. It was a butler with another letter.

 **My dearest Alexander,**

 **Only a few more days till we see each other again.**

 **Happy New Year,**

 **Love from your Magnus xx**

Alec sighed and looked at his siblings, "what do I tell Magnus?"

They both shrugged. The rest of the holiday was spent planning what Alec could do.

The day arrived for them to go back to school, when they arrived at the platform Alec spotted Magnus straight away.

Magnus smiled at him and started walking to him. Once they let go of each other they got on the train and found an empty booth.

They sat in content silence till Alec decided it was time, "Magnus I need to talk to you….."

 **HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT**

 **LOVE YOU ALL FOR WAITING FOR THIS**

 **LEAVE COMMENTS OF ANY IDEAS OR THEORIES YOU HAVE I LOVE ALL COMMENTS**

 **LOVE BOBIII XXX**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Magnus could see that Alec was nervous, the normally composed Gryffindor was ringing his hands, he wasn't looking him in the eyes.

The sentence "we need to talk" was going round and round inside his head, **what could it mean? What have did I do?** **PLEASE LOOK AT ME!**

They were sat in a cabin of the train, just the two of them. They hadn't spoken since they sat, **how long has passed?** The tension was palpable and he had a lump stuck in his throat.

"Alexander please say something" his eyes pleading and his brow furrowed.

"Magnus" cough "we need to talk".

"yes, you've said that before" he was getting frustrated, and more worried as the time ticked on.

"I need to tell you something, but before I do know that I care for you, more than anything, you have changed my life and I can't thank you enough." He looked up at him tears in his eyes and his cheeks flushed. "I don't want to do this, I don't want to lose you…."

Before he could carry one Magnus stopped him, "then don't say it, please, I don't want to lose you either". He knew what was coming and he didn't want to hear it. He could feel the lump in his throat growing bigger and his own eyes getting misty, **this can't be happening!**

Alec moved next to him and reached towards him and pulled him into a long tender kiss, it then grew heated like each of them wanted to permanently stay that way. At some point during it Alec ended up straddling Magnus and unbuttoning his shirt, touching Magnus chest and kissing his neck and anywhere he could find.

All of a sudden Alec broke away, he jumped off Magnus and stood in the middle of the cabin scratching his already messed hair, "I can't do this! I'm sorry!"

Magnus was flushed and in shock, not how he expected this to go but not complaining. Fastening his shirt and trying to sound calm and suave "you very much seem to be able to do this, why don't you think you can?"

"I can't keep this going, I'm only going to end up hurting you!" he was staring straight into Magnus' eyes, with an intensity Magnus had never seen before. They held eye contact for an eternity in Magnus mind before Alec whispered "I have to marry Lydia."

Magnus got up and stood in front him, "I know". Alec looked up surprised, "I've always known you would choose your family before me" he gave a small smile "it's why I love you." He then took Alec into his arms and help him.

For the rest of the journey they stayed holding each other, kissing each other and trying to make it last as long as they could. When the train stopped they got off the train and parted, Magnus going with Ragnor and Alec with his siblings. Magnus stood and watched Alec walk away, Ragnor placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

 **Please look back, please, give me that little of hope.**

"Why are you smiling?" Ragnor asked.

"He looked back".

Ragnor just shook his head and pulled him away.

 _ **Im so so so sorry!**_

 _ **I wasn't up for writing a break-up scene after going through my own XD**_

 _ **Hop it was worth the wait**_

 _ **Love BOBIII xxx**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The days and months and weeks seemed to drag on. Both of the boys filled there time with school work, but neither of them did it in the library.

Rumours for the reason for the split spread throughout the school, the ranged from one of them cheating, to Alec's parents forcing them to, but no one knew the actual truth.

"Why don't we throw a massive party like the good old days" Ragnor sat in the chair next to Magnus who was working on charms, "get absolutely hammered and find some attractive boy or girl to fill your empty chest?"

"You can do that, I'm just going to focus on work."

Ragnor's face fell, Magnus was never one to turn down the chance to have a party.

"ALEC! ALEC ALEC ALEC ALEC ALEEEEEEEEEEC!"

"Jace what?!"

"Come play!"

Alec had spent the majority of his time in his room working on pile of school work that seemed to just keep growing.

"You know I can't"

"No. I know you don't want to." He sighed and sat at the end of Alec's bed, "how you doing? Have you heard from Magnus?"

The sound of Magnus' name cause Alec to stop writing, "no and I don't want to. He's leaving at the end of this year and everything will be in the past."

Jace stared at his brother, Alec was good at putting on a front of calm but he knew deep inside his brother was in pain, he needed to do something.

"Well well well the famous Jace"

"Well well well the infamous Ragnor"

"Infamous? I like it" he sent Jace a cheeky smile, "want to learn why?"

Jace blushed, he was usually the one doing the flirting, and being on the receiving end was something new.

"Less flirting boys more planning." Isabelle automatically took charge, "Magnus and Alec are top priority we need to get them back together, or at least talking."

"But how to we do that? Neither of them will go anywhere they know the other might be, and for a big castle neither of them are taking any risks."

Both Jace and Isabelle nodded in agreement, it was going to be difficult but they had to try.

"Magnus trusts you the most doesn't he?"

"Yes…."

"Alec trusts us the most. If we convince them that going to Hogsmeade for a break from the school then we can make them meet each other."

"That is a very simple and obvious plan, but it might just work, we should at least try."

They spent the rest of the evening up until curfew figuring out exactly what they were going to do.

"Where have you been mister?"

Ragnor looked over at Magnus who was sat on the sofa in the middle of the common room, "hooking up with a Hufflepuff, good kisser but needed help in other places." 

Magnus just raised his eye brow, "Fair enough" then went back to reading.

Ragnor praised himself for his quick thinking.

"Where have you two been?"

"Studying"

"Working"

Alec stood with his arms crossed, "you want me to believe you two have spent the evening working? On a Friday?"

"Yes."

Alec just shook his head and walked to his room.

"Should we be insulted?" Jace looked to Izzy for an answer.

"Nope, he did have a fair point."

 _ **Sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this.**_

 _ **Fingers crossed I can update soon.**_

 _ **Leave any love or hate in the comments.**_

 _ **Love BOBIII xxx**_


End file.
